


Closer

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sort Of, actual incest, getting caught, they aren't very good at sneaking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: in this story, Ned is actually Jon's father, not his uncle. and Jon went to KL instead of Arya. And Jon and Sansa are 22 and 19.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Ned is actually Jon's father, not his uncle. and Jon went to KL instead of Arya. And Jon and Sansa are 22 and 19.

King's Landing smelled as bad as he had heard, of piss and shit. Alas, he was meant to accompany his sister as her sworn shield when she married the crown prince. He had heard rumors of the prince's legitimacy but his father told him to speak naught of it. Jon didn't fancy the prince at all but Sansa had been promised to him, so he had to at least tolerate him.

 

Roaming the keep late in the night gave him a feeling of security as he could now get Sansa out a number of different ways if need be. But one night was different. As he rounded the corner he ran into Ser Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer said nothing, just smirked at him and kept walking.

 

Jon was summoned by his father one evening. He entered the Hand's solar after making sure Sansa was safe with her septa. Ned looked up when he entered before telling him to close the door. "Father, you wanted to speak to me?"

 

"Aye, I did. I've gotten reports of you roaming the keep in the late hours."

 

"I like to make sure I know the castle so that I can get Sansa out as quickly as possible in an imminent situation."

 

"And when do you expect an imminent situation?"

 

"Anything can happen at any given time, my lord. You charged me with being her sworn shield, to protect her. I'd like to do my duty right and be ready to keep my lady safe." Jon instantly regretted raising his voice at his father, but the smirk of his face told him it wasn't a problem.

 

"Alright." Ned said.

 

"Alright?" Jon said nervously.

 

Ned nodded and stood, "I have something for you." Ned produced a doublet with a white wolf on the breast. "It was Sansa's idea for you to have your own sigil. A gift for your loyal service."

 

"Thank you." Jon said to his father.

 

Weeks went by with Jon rarely taking off his new doublet. He once again encountered the Lannister heir in the hall while roaming, he had found a calmness in the act.  Jaime didn't walk away this time, instead stopping him in the hall and giving him the smirk that irked Jon to his core. Little did he know, the kingslayer had seen him exit his lady's chambers.

 

"What are you doing here, boy?" Jaime asked.

 

"I am sworn shield to Lady Stark." Jon said confused. They had been in the capital for over a month, surely everyone knew this by now.

 

"Not in King's Landing, here in the west wing of the keep. You must know this hall by heart by now. Are you checking on your sister, making sure she's safe." There was a look in Jaime's eye that made Jon uneasy, "We aren't so different, you and me. We are bot sworn to protect the people we love, who are promised to people we hate."

 

"Aye, what does it matter to you?" Jon asked.

 

Jaime smirked, "Don't plant your seed too soon, bastard. People will get suspicious if she swells before she is wed to my son. With how often you visit her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was already pregnant."

 

Jon moved quicker than the Lannister could ever imagine and had the kingslayer against the stone wall. "You hold your tongue, Lannister."

 

The older man laughed, "I've been watching as you leave Lady Sansa's chambers nearly every night. Is she that good to lay on?" At the look on Jon's face he continued, "A bit of advice boy, wait until she's married to put a child in her."

Jon drew his dagger but before it reached the man's neck, the woman in question stopped his hand. "Put away your blade." He obeyed his lady's command which had Jaime smirking.

"She's got quite the hold on your cock there boy?"

"I am no boy."

"Let him go Jon." Sansa said.

"He saw us. What if he tells father?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"When he's not spying on us, he's in the queen's bed."

"I told you, we are no different." Jaime said.

"If he speaks a word of us, his son will never sit the throne. The hand inherits the throne before a bastard, especially a bastard not belonging to the king."

"I will not speak of this to your father, you have my word." The older man said before taking his leave.

After Jaime turned the corner, Sansa pulled on Jon's tunic towards her chambers, "You were very gallant," She barred the door and dropped robe, revealing her nudity. She moved to rid him of his own clothes.

As the two fell onto the large bed, Jon looked up at his half-sister. "By the gods you do have a hold on me."

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a one shot, maybe not. depends on if i get another idea that accompanies this.


End file.
